Devil In The White Robe
by Park Heeni
Summary: Lee Sungmin anggota klub rahasia penggila cowok berkacamata. mendapatkan tugas memotret wajah salah satu sang kaisar berkacamata, Cho Kyuhyun ketua klub science yang sejak lama disukainya. bagaimanakah Sungmin ketika berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan sang Prince UMIN/GS/TwoShoot/RnR juseyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil In The White Robe**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KYUMIN belongs to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua, Joyers.**

**fanfic ini saya remake dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama. saya juga melakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan chast.**

**Warning: GS, Gajeness,Typos.**

* * *

Klub fotografi Hannyoung High School

Berisikan siswa-siswi penggemar fotografi. Mereka akan mendomentasikan berbagai kegiatan sekolah dengan kemampuan mereka menjepret kamera yang memukau. Namun di dalam klub ini terdapat sebuah klub rahasia. Klub penggemar cowok berkacamata. Klub maniak yang memuja cowok yang cocok berkacamata. Beranggotakan siswi-siswi yang menggilai cowok berkacamata dan berlomba mengumpulkan fotonya secara diam-diam.

Di dalam klub ini ada siswa yang disebut "_4 kaisar berkacamata_". Mereka adalah 4 namja populer di sekolah ini.

Pertama : Kim Kibum dengan kacamata frame logamnya yang modis —tampan, keren dan cold dengan tatapan tajam namun teduh mampu melumpuhkan saraf gerak setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Memiliki senyuman maut andalannya sehingga dijuluki _sang ' Killer smile'._

Kedua : Kim Jong Woon dengan kacamata bingkai klasiknya —tampan, misterius dan cold memiliki mata yang kecil akan terlihat seolah-olah menghilang saat tertawa. Terkenal dengan sebutan Yesung, _sang 'Art of voice'_ suara beratnya yang merdu bagaikan mantra sihir bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkan untuk terlena dengan nyanyiannya.

Ketiga : Lee Dong Hae dengan kacamata gantung kerennya —tampan, baik dan ramah. Cowok yang memiliki tatapan mata hangat mampu membuat orang nyaman di dekatnya. Bertubuh atletis, ia adalah ketua klub sepakbola dengan fangirls terbanyak. Memiliki kemampuan verbal yang hebat dalam meluluhkan hati wanita sehingga dijuluki _'Mr. Sweet words'._

Keempat : Cho Kyuhyun dengan kacamata ilmuwan sederhananya —tampan, dingin dan sedikit acuh dengan sekitarnya. Memiliki kulit seputih salju terlihat bagai vampir tampan yang diturunkan untuk mengikat para wanita dalam pesonanya. Selain berwajah rupawan, otaknya juga cemerlang selalu menempati posisi juara umum pertama di sekolah. Karena pesona dan kejeniusannya itulah, semua menjulukinya _'Prince of Science'._

Klub rahasia ini akan mengumpulkan foto terbaru mereka setiap harinya. Baik secara diam-diam atau menggunakan klub fotografi mereka sebagai tameng dibalik kegiatan gila mereka mengumpulkan foto terbaru para _'kaisar berkacamata'._

_._

_._

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Menandakan waktu untuk merileks-kan pikiran mereka setelah belajar. Ada yang memilih ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang telah keroncongan, ada yang memilih ke perpustakaan untuk membaca ataupun untuk sekedar mencuri tidur. Tapi tidak bagi sebagian siswi yang sekarang berada di ruangan khusus klub fotografi, jam istirahat merupakan kesempatan mereka untuk berburu foto para '_kaisar berkacamata_'.

Hari ini sasaran 'perburuan' mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari 4 kaisar berkacamata yang langsung akhir-akhir ini menjadi perhatian dan memiliki segudang fangirls padahal ia baru berada di tingkat satu. setiap hari secret admirernya terus bertambah, bahkan bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika menemukan dirinya selalu mendapati berbagai surat cinta yang terselip di lokernya bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang sengaja masuk klub science untuk dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Untuk menentukan siapa yang beruntung akan mengikuti semua kegiatannya di klub science maka ketua klub rahasia ini mengadakan undian.

"Untuk pengambilan keputusan, kita akan menggunakan undian jadi kalian berdoalah agar mendapat keberuntungan". Sang ketua tersenyum melihat wajah anggotanya yang terlihat penuh semangat untuk memfoto sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dari beberapa stick yang ada di kotak ini, hanya ada satu yang bertanda hitam diujungnya. Jadi siapa yang mendapatkan stick bertanda itu otomatis yang terpilih sebagai pemotret Kyuhyun, okey!". Sang ketua berkata dengan semangat sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Okey….!"Sahutan tak kalah hebohnya juga ia terima dari semua anggota yang begitu antusias.

Saat ini semua anggota telah mengambil stick pilihannya masing-masing, sekarang tinggal melihat hasilnya. "Hana…dul….set..!". sang ketua bersuara lantang, memberi aba-aba agar semuanya menunjukkan stick pilihan mereka secara serempak. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, hingga mereka saling melirik ke kanan-kiri memastikan siapa yang beruntung.

Dari beberapa siswi yang berada diruangan itu, di salah satu sisi, terlihat seorang yeoja mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat stick bertanda hitam ditangannya. Sulit dipercaya dia akan berada dalam jarak terdekanya dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wah ternyata Sungmin yang beruntung!". Teriakan antusias teman disampingnya seketika menyadarkannya kemudian tersenyum gembira. Benar-benar hari yang menguntungkan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin, ahh…mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Kau memang beruntung Sungmin-ah, selamat ya"

"Enaknya jadi Sungmin, bisa deket sama Kyuhyun"

"Selamat ya!, tolong berikan kami foto terbagusnya uri Kyuhyun"

Berbagai ucapan selamat meluncur dari mulut teman-temannya yang secara bergantian menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda sopan santunnya.

"Sungmin-ah, tolong jaga Kyuhyun ya".

Suara yang sedikit cempreng itu membuat Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Yeoja ini aneh pikir Sungmin, memangnya Kyuhyun mau pergi berperang? Atau akan berduel dengan berandalan dari sekolah sebelah? Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya akan melakukan rutinitas biasanya di klub science?, berlebihan menurutnya. Sudahlah ia tidak mau merepotkannya. Ia hanya mengangguk enggan sebagai jawabannya.

Yeoja yang mengeluarkan sumber suara tadi melangkah mendekati Sungmin secara tiba-tiba dan merangkul pundaknya membuat gadis pecinta pink ini terkesiap kaget.

"Sungmin-ah bagaimana kalau tugas ini kau limpahkan padaku. Sudah lama tidak berbicara empat mata dengan anak itu, aku merindukannya".

PLETAKK…

"Yaaa! Eonni appo!" serungut Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh tidak terima dengan jitakan 'sayang' dari sang ketua tercinta.

"Itu hukuman bagi yang serakah. Kamu sudah mendapat posisi sebagai pemotret eksklusif Lee Donghae!". Sang ketua —Leeteuk memarahinya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Tetap saja ia salah satu favoritku, apa itu salah?".

"Aiish anak ini, bahkan kamu sudah berpacaran dengannya masih ingin melirik yang lain. Akan ku adukan baru tau rasa, bwahahaha". Leeteuk mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa keras, seolah sebagai ancaman bagi si yeoja yang terkenal hyperaktif ini sembari berlalu meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"Eonni tunggu! Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak anak itu sangat childish, dia bisa mendiamkanku berhari-hari…!". Eunhyuk segera sigap mengejar sang ketua dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sulit mencerna perdebatan kedua orang tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin fighting!, jangan lewatkan kesempatan terbaikmu ini, semangaaat!". Gadis dengan bibir shape M yang manis ini bersuara lantang menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Ruang Klub Science Hannyoung High School

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Akulah yang akan bertugas memotret segala kegiatanmu". Sungmin berusaha keras menyembunyikan suara gemetarnya ketika memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun —sang idolanya.

"Aku kira Hyukie, kemana dia?". Pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun luncurkan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya namun wajah tampannya yang dibingkai kacamata ilmuwannya itu mampu membuat Sungmin susah untuk mengerjapkan matanya, bagaikan terkena sihir yang memaksanya untuk terus memandang sang pangeran Science ini.

"Itu….dia…sangat sibuk, ya dia sibuk". Sungmin menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon selebihnya, ia hanya berbalik dan mengenakan jas labnya yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Sungmin tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya kalau Eunhyuk terpilih sebagai pemotret Donghae, bahkan mereka pacaran juga. Ia tau mereka punya hubungan lebih, dan yakin Kyuhyun menyukai Eunhyuk. Ini tebukti dari Kyuhyun yang hanya merespon kehadiran Eunhyuk dengan ramah di klubnya, bahkan mereka sering terlihat berbicara bersama berbeda sekali responnya terhadap pemotret sebelumnya apalagi dengan Sungmin, begitu dingin dan acuh.

'_aku tau kau menyukainya, jangan tanya bagaimana aku tau..., itu akan terdengar lucu, karna aku selalu memperhatikanmu'_. Sungmin memandang sendu pada sosok yang kini membelakanginya dan mulai berkutat dengan peralatan labnya.

"Hey.. kamu mau diam disitu sebagai penonton atau datang sebagai pemotretku"

"Klub kalian memang aneh. Foto-foto itu mau kalian apakan?". Pertanyaan yang biasa tapi terkesan menyudutkan.

Gadis yang dari tadi hanya bengong di depan pintu itu kini berusaha mencari alasan untuk menyembunyikan klub rahasia mereka —klub penggila cowok berkacamata.

"ten..tu saja sebagai dokumentasi. Ini akan dipamerkan pada tahun ajaran baru saat pengenalan masing-masing klub".

"Yah, potret saja sesukamu, asal jangan ganggu kegiatan klubku ".

Kini sosok cowok berjas putih layaknya ilmuwan itu mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mengambil beberapa tabung reaksi dan meneteskan senyawa-senyawa yang pastinya seorang Lee Sungmin kurang memahaminya, ia hanya melakukan tugasnya —memotret Kyuhyun. Mulai dari punggung bidangnya, jemari panjangnya yang dengan cekatan mereaksikan beberapa senyawa kimia sampai rambut brunettenya yang sedikit ikal tapi hanya satu yang luput dari jepretan kamera Sungmin, wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Awalnya ku pikir aku menyukainya karena kacamata dan jas lab sangat serasi di tubuh tegapnya'_

'_Tapi semakin lama aku semakin jatuh pada aura yang terpancar darinya'_

'_Dan rasa itu akhirnya berubah menjadi cinta'_

"Punggungku bisa berlubang kalau terus kau tatap begitu". Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun telah berbalik memandang Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalimat Kyuhyun itu langsung menyadarkannya dari acara _mari-memperhatikan-punggung-Kyuhyun_ itu dan langsung tertunduk malu.

"Ah, maaf". Menundukkan kepalanya demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimanapun juga ia kembali kepergok memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan intensnya dan itu cukup memalukan. Reaksi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat polos itu membuat pemuda bermarga Cho itu tersenyum.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi harus kukatakan acara pemotretan cowok populer ini harus berakhir hari. Besok kau bisa datang lagi". Setelah berucap dengan gamblangnya ia langsung berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Tepat saat diambang pintu, ia berbalik lagi "Jangan datang terlambat lagi besok" kalimat itu ia hiasi dengan serigaian saat diucapkan, setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Keadaan Sungmin?. Ia hanya berdiri kaku di tempatnya sambil terus mengerjapkan mata, tidak yakin pada rentetan kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Apalagi senyumnya yang tadi. Aah..ralat, itu seringaian. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian.

Apakah yang tadi ia lihat itu nyata? Atau Cuma ilusinya?. Selama riwayatnya sebagai penggemar rahasia lelaki itu, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat ia memasang ekspresi selain wajah datarnya kepada orang yang baru ia kenal.

.

.

"Foto-foto ini terlihat terlalu maniak Min-ah maaf…". Leeteuk —sang ketua klub menyuarakan pendapatnya ketika melihat hasil jepretan kamera Sungmin.

"Lihatlah kau hanya fokus pada punggung, rambutnya bahkan tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas kimia, wajah tampannya mana…?"

"Maaf eonni, soalnya dia tidak mau melihat ke arahku"

"Hah ! masa sih?. Dia selalu melihat ke arahku kok". Entah kapan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam yang jelas dia langsung saja menghampiri sang ketua dan Sungmin. Mengambil dan mengamati hasil pekerjaan yeoja yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Bahkan sesekali dia tersenyum manis lho?". Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

'_Ternyata dia memang spesial bagimu Kyu'. _

"Yaakk! Apa-apaan kau. Datang menyelinap begitu membuat orang kaget saja"

"Kalian saja yang terlalu fokus dengan ini". Meletakkan foto yang tadi dipegangnya kemudian menarik kursi disampingnya dan duduk manis.

"Kalian lihatlah ini lebih seru dari pada yang itu". Ia membuka handphonenya dan terlihat memainkan jari-jarinya disana.

"Memangnya foto apa ?"

"Foto selcaku dengan Donghae. Baguskan? Kami terlihat serasi,hehehe"

Leeteuk hanya membulatkan mata melihatnya, tidak menyangka dongsaengnya ini benar-benar kencan dengan salah satu dari _4 kaisar berkacamata_. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris, merasa Eunhyuk yeoja yang sangat beruntung berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

"Kau jangan menyerah, semangatlah. Dia sebenarnya baik kok". Eunhyuk menyemangati Sungmin, menyalurkan energi positif pada yeoja yang terlihat lesu itu.

.

.

Day 2, Laboratorium Science

Tap..tap…tap

Langkah kaki Sungmin yang terburu-buru terdengar lantang disepanjang koridor menuju Laboratorium Biologi. Kali ini kegiatan Cho Kyuhyun berkaitan dengan dunia Biologi jadi yeoja kelinci ini juga harus mengikutinya sampai kesini.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi…!". Kali ini Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria berusaha untuk memulai tugasnya dengan semangat.

"Semangat sekali, ada apa?".

"Bukankah semua harus diawali dengan semangat? "

"Tapi tidak berlebihan. Langkah kakimu itu menggema sepanjang koridor menggangu saja"

"Mengganggu ya?, maaf kalo begitu.". Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal setelah melihat Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah menyesal berbeda sekali dengan beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi bisakah ?..."

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Kyuhyun". Ia langsung saja memotong ucapan Sungmin, tidak suka dengan panggilan se-formal itu. "Tadi kau mau bicara apa? Maaf aku memotongnya tadi". Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang berkutat dengan mikroskop. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja mungil yang berdiri di belakangnya ini.

"Bisakah hari ini aku memotret wajahmu? Dengan begitu tugasku selesai jadi tidak usah menggangu kegiatanmu lagi"

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, malahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya.

Sungmin yang menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun sedari tadi akhirnya mendekatinya setelah pria itu tidak meresponya tetapi hanya fokus pada pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa tidak men…." Sungmin langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat arah padang Kyuhyun. _'Donghae dan Eunhyuk itukah yang membuatmu terdiam?'_

"Mereka terlihat bahagia membuat iri saja"

Entah sejak kapan tapi Sungmin kini berdiri telah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan mata sendunya.

'_Meskipun bukan aku yang kau perhatikan'_

'_Tapi kenapa aku tetap menyukaimu?'_

"Bisakah kau melihatku sekali saja?" Entah sadar atau tidak, kalimat itu lolos dari mulut Sungmin begitu saja.

"Apa katamu Lee Sungmin? Coba ulangi sekali lagi"

"Lupakan, bukan apa-apa". Sungmin bergegas melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. Merutuki kebodohannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, lelaki yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela itu menyeringai menunjukkan kepuasannya atas reaksi spontan Sungmin.

"Gadis bodoh kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya? ".

"Ini akan semakin seru untuk menggoda mu". Lagi, seringaian itu kembali tercetak di wajah tampannya. Mata tajamnya yang tertutupi kacamata tidak dapat menyembunyikan sorot kemenangannya.

.

.

TBC

Hai….chingudeul saya balik lagi bawa ff baru. Gimana…gimana? Gaje ya? hehehe'V'

Ini ff ketiga sekaligus fanfic twoshoot pertama yang saya buat. I'm a newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi kekurangannya. Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca n ngereview, saran dan kritik akan diterima dengan senang hati ^_^.

See you guys in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil In The White Robe**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KYUMIN belongs to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua, Joyers.**

**fanfic ini saya remake dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama. saya juga melakukan sedikit perubahan sesuai dengan chast.**

**Warning: GS, Gajeness,Typos.**

* * *

**Part 2**

"Baiklah pelajaran untuk hari ini sampai disini. Belajar yang giat jika tidak mau mengulang lagi"

Suara tegas guru Kim mengakhiri jam pelajaran tambahan bagi Sungmin dan murid lainnya yang tidak lulus mata pelajaran matematika.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut manis Sungmin setelah 2 jam berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang membuatnya pusing apalagi ia harus rela memotong jam 'jumpa eksklusifnya' dengan sang _prince science_.

.

.

.

Tap….tap…rap…

Hari ini ia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor di sepanjang klub science. Ia terlambat sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, jadi wajar saja jika dia terlihat terburu-buru.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai tujuan tapi seketika taapp…Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, sejenak protes Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik langkahnya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _" Langkah kakimu itu menggema sepanjang koridor menggangu saja"._

Gadis ini menarik nafas panjang mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa saja, sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara berisik dari langkah kakinya.

Cklek…..

"Kau telat! Cepat masuk". Belum juga Sungmin membuka pintu sepenuhnya, tapi kalimat dingin Kyuhyun langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maafkan aku tadi ada pelajaran tambahan jadi aku terlambat datang". Setelah jawaban itu, susana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun fokus dengan percobaannya sedangkan Sungmin masih merasa bersalah.

_Merasa bersalah? Untuk apa? Karena membuat Kyuhyun menunggunya?_

_Bukankah kehadirannya tidak berpengaruh bagi lelaki itu bahkan mengganggunya?_

_Lalu kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat….marah?_

"Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa hanya kita berdua disini? Anggota klub mu kemana?". Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ini kegiatan pribadiku bukan klub. Jadi kau tidak akan menemukan mereka disini".

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham atas jawaban datar Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tengah serius dengan percobaannya.

"Harum sekali". Sungmin yang mulai melancarkan aksi memotret sang _prince science_ ini sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu suatu wangi manis menyapa indera penciumannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar, takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"Sedang buat apa?". Sungmin yang saat ini berdiri di samping Kyuhyun bertanya untuk sekedar memuaskan rasa ingin taunya.

"Percobaan penguraian panas Hidrokarbonat"

"Wah mengembang!" Sungmin heboh sendiri saat melihat entah apa yang dipanaskan Kyuhyun itu perlahan-lahan meleleh dan mengembang membentuk gumpalan menyerupai bakpao. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat aksi takjub gadis itu.

Tanpa disadarinya kini sosok Kyuhyun telah berbalik menatapnya. Menyodorkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang dia yakini sebagai hasil percobaan lelaki itu barusan serta jangan lupakan senyum tulus Kyuhyun ketika melihatnya membuat Sungmin langsung menjadi statis di tempatnya.

"Ini karamel, bisa dimakan kok" Begitu suara bass Kyuhyun menyapa indera pendengarannya tubuh Sungmin bagai terbang, oh…betapa dia menyukai suara itu. Suara semerdu nyanyian musim semi hingga bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Ambillah, jangan diam saja" Suara itu terdengar lagi tapi kali ini mampu menyadarkan Sungmin ke dunia nyatanya.

"Gomawo" Setelah cukup lama akhirnya yeoja pecinta pink ini menerima pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Enak!?.." Ujar Sungmin sebagai respon dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang errrr…seolah-olah meminta jawaban.

"Benarkah?"

"…" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum terpaksa berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dirasakan lidahnya.

'_Sebenarnya ini pahit_'. Itulah yang ingin ia suarakan tapi salahkan lidahnya yang kelu saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seketika membungkam mulutnya.

"Baguslah kalo begitu" Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum miring merasa lucu melihat reaksi gadis dihadapannya ini dia berhasil menggodanya lagi. Mati-matian dia berusaha menahan tawa sampai akhirnya ia berdehem untuk menstabilkan luapan kegirangannya.

"Sekarang kau jadi terlihat lebih segar" Masih dengan menahan tawa Kyuhyun melangkah membereskan peralatan laboratoriumnya membiarkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha menelan habis karamel pemberiannya.

'_Ini bukan namanya segar tapi ini shock effect. Bahkan saraf sensoris di mulutku terasa menegang, Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya apa yang kau berikan!'. _Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Awalnya sih memang terasa manis tapi selanjutnya rasa pahit dari karamel itulah yang mendominasi di seluruh mulutnya bahkan ia bertekad sepulangnya dari tempat ini ia akan langsung memakan sekantung penuh permen untuk menormalkan keadaan mulutnya. Namun lagi-lagi salahkan dirinya yang masih saja berusaha menghabiskannya padahal ia bisa saja membuangnya. Bukankah tempat sampah berada di sudut ruangan? Hanya tinggal melangkah sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya?._ Tentu saja karena ini pemberian seorang Kyuhnyun sang prince science —lelaki yang selama ini disukainya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?". Suara bass Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersentak hingga refleks membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah..". Tepat saat berbalik keningnya seperti menabrak sesuatu yang keras sehingga ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengusapnya perlahan.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu". Ternyata Sungmin menumbruk dada bidang Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Seketika Sungmin mendongak dan blush…rona merah muda langsung terlukis di kedua pipinya saat mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata teduh Kyuhun. Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, segera ia alihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memerah.

"Kening mu tidak apa-apa?". Jemari panjang Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin perlahan.

Deg…

Deg..

Demi Tuhan! Saat ini jantung Sungmin berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya sampai ia takut jika detakan jantungnya ini dapat terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Bahkan kini ia menggengam kuat kamera yang berada di tangannya berusaha meredam desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan kening gadis bertubuh mungil dihadapannya ini. "Huuuh…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya meniup bagian kepala Sungmin yang tadi diusapnya. Lagi, aksi tak terduga Kyuhyun ini membuat Sungmin tegang seketika bahkan serasa jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar saat itu juga.

_Ohh..Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau ingin membuat gadis bermarga Lee ini mati terkena serangan jantung karena mu huh?_

Kyuhun bisa menangkap aura gugup Sungmin dan tentu saja itu membuatnya menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia berhasil menggoda gadis ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin tidak apa-apa tapi melihat reaksinya yang kelewat gugup membuat jiwa evil Kyuhyun terbangunkan. Menggoda Sungmin mungkin akan menjadi hoby barunya. Melihat pipi cubby itu memerah sungguh menggemaskan menurut Kyuhyun.

Takkk…

Kamera yang dipegang Sungmin terjatuh. Kyuhyun segera berlutut mengambilnya sedangkan Sungmin? Ia masih betah berdiam diri sambil meremas ujung seragam sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah mundur, menyandarkan dirinya pada meja di sebelahnya untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Mungkin ia tidak tega jika terus menggoda Sungmin atau juga ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan yang 'iya-iya' terhadap Sungmin, sungguh sikap gadis ini benar-benar menggugah hasrat liarnya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat foto-foto hasil pekerjaan mu?"

"iya". Sungmin masih menunduk belum berani menatap mata Kyuhyun secara langsung.

"Bidikan lensa mu bagus juga atau karena wajah tampan ku ya? Makanya hasilnya bagus begini". Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan mata yang fokus melihat foto-foto wajahnya hasil jepretan Sungmin. Gadis yang dari tadi masih setia menunduk itu segera melongo begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Menatap lelaki yang masih mempertahankan senyum di bibir tebalnya.

_Apakah Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya untuk mengusir kegugupan Sungmin? Atau memang ia sedang membanggakan ketampanannya?_

Entah kalimat Kyuhyun yang terdengar lucu oleh telinganya atau apa, yang jelas saat ini Sungmin ikut tertawa kecil memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang semakin menambah kesan imut wajahnya.

Sekarang ruangan ini terisi oleh suara lirih tawa keduanya membuat ruangan ini terselimuti aura hangat kebersamaan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ssi terima kasih atas kerja samanya". Sungmin membuka suara setelah cukup lama mereka berbagi tawa bersama.

"Untuk ?"

"Semuanya…". Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening tidak begitu mengerti arti perkataan Sungmin.

'_Terima kasih telah membiarkanku sedekat ini dengan mu'_

'_Terima kasih untuk senyum dan tawamu' _

'_Terima kasih untuk saat-saat indah ini aku akan merekamnya di memory otakku'._

Sungmin membiarkan hatinya berkata sepuasnya pada Kyuhyun walaupun ia tau lelaki itu tidak akan dapat mendengarnya.

Ini hari terakhir Sungmin sebagai pemotret eksklusif Kyuhyun. Tentu ini membuatnya sedikit tidak rela tapi bukan berarti ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk memotret idolanya ini kan? Ia masih bisa mengabadikan wajah tampan Kyuhyun itu secara diam-diam seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ini hari terakhirku bertugas memotret Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Begitukah menurut mu nona Lee ?" ia kembali menyeringai. Menyerahkan kamera yang dari tadi digenggamannya kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah pintu kembali meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi bingung mengartikan ucapan dan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

Sungmin memilih memperhatikan punggung bidang Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauhinya dan detik berikutnya ia dapat melihat lelaki itu melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik menatapnya seolah-olah lambaian itu mengisyaratkan _'Sungmin kita akan bertemu lagi'._

.

.

Ruang Klub Fotografi

"Min-ah cepat berikan hasil pekerjaanmu, tinggal kamu saja yang belum memberikan foto terbaru Kyuhyun"

"Siap eonni! Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian" Sungmin segera meraih tasnya mencari-cari kameranya. Begitu menemukan benda yang ia cari, Sungmin segera menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk —sang ketua.

"Sungmin kau jangan main-main bukankah ini foto yang sama dengan yang kau perlihatkan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu?". Wajah sang ketua terlihat sedikit marah padahal ia dan seluruh anggota klub sangat menantikan foto terbaru sang prince science.

"Coba ku lihat dulu eonni" jelas-jelas kemarin ia mendapatkan banyak foto Kyuhyun bahkan saat lelaki itu tertawa bersamanya kemarin ia berhasil mengabadikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa bisa hilang? Mungkinkah?...aisshh". Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal begitu sadar bahwa orang yang terakhir memegang kameranya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu sih?" kali ini ia menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Yaakk! Kau kenapa, seharusnya yang lebih marah itu aku karena kau telah melalaikan tugas. "

"Pokoknya sore ini kau harus mendapatkan fotonya, mengerti?" Sungmin merinding menerima tatapan membunuh Leeteuk, tak biasanya sang ketua yang murah senyum ini melayangkan tatapan seperti itu. Dari pada membuatnya semakin marah Sungmin hanya menanggukkan kepala setelahnya secepat mungkin pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"Kali ini aku tidak menerima kegagalan mu atau kau dikeluarkan dari klub". Suara teriakan Leeteuk sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Sungmin yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

.

.

Ruang Klub Science, 16.00 KST

"Dia dimana? Bukankah kata teman-temannya ia berada disini?". Sungmin yang dari tadi memasuki ruang klub ini bingung saat ia tidak kunjung menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memutuskan berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah jas lab terlipat rapi di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apakah kau disana?". Sungmin kembali memanggil nama lelaki itu sembari melangkah mendekati meja tempat jas lab itu diletakkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun". Sungmin bergumam lirih membaca nama yang tertulis di name tag jas lab itu. Lama Sungmin memegangnya hingga ia memeluk baju putih itu seolah-olah sang pemiliklah yang ia peluk. Menyesap wangi mint yang menguar dari jas lab itu _'bau maskulin Kyuhyun'._

"Kau sedang apa?". Suara lembut Kyuhyun membuat gadis ini terkesiap bagaikan pencuri yang tengah tertangkap basah melakukan aksinya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menahan suara bergetarnya "ng…tidak ada apa-apa".

"Aku suka jas lab….jas lab dan kacamata". Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu sebagai alasan.

"Oh..begitukah?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin. Keinginan untuk menggoda gadis ini lagi-lagi muncul.

"Mhhmm… jadi ja..ngan salah paham ya" wajah Sungmin benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Kau suka siapapun asal berkacamata ya?, makanya ku ikut klub rahasia itu kan"

"Aku punya banyak teman berkacamata kalo mau aku bisa kenalkan jadi Sungmin-ssi bisa memfoto mereka". Jika tadi Kyuhyun berucap lembut kali ini dengan nada datar dan ekspresi dinginnya sungguh perubahan yang sangat drastis. Sebenarnya ia hanya jengkel pada Sungmin yang masih bertahan menyembunyikan perasaannya, jika saja gadis ini sedikit memberanikan diri tentu Kyuhyun akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Kalimat dingin Kyuhyun itu sungguh menyakiti Sungmin. Ia bukan maniak yang menggilai setiap cowok berkacamata, ia hanya menyukai Kyuhyun. Mengikuti klub rahasia itupun karena Kyuhyun. Kenapa laki-laki ini menilainya seperti itu?

"Bukan…" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal pikiran Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Tatap mataku!, aku bukan seperti itu…..aku hanya me…" Bulir kristal bening mulai terbentuk di kedua mata bulatnya hanya perlu menghitung detik untuk terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Gadis ini menarik seragam yang dipakai Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk menatap matanya, entah dia mendapatkan keberanian dari mana untuk melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang siap meneteskan air matanya, sungguh bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

'_Sial'_ Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati begitu kesal dengan mulut tajamnya. Ia bersiap untuk merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya tapi gadis ini terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan berlari hendak keluar.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berlari hingga terdengar suara Brakkk….

Kali ini ia menabrak pintu yang tertutup. Salahkan dirinya yang berlari sambil menutup mata hingga pintu yang berdiri tanpa dosa itu ia tabrak. Seketika ia meringis kesakitan namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit dan malu sekaligus, kini hanya air matanya saja yang semakin deras mengalir merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang satu-satunya menjadi saksi hidup kecerobohan Sungmin di ruangan klub itu akhirnya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"…."

"Kau terlalu bersemangat pergi hampir saja melupakan ini" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan tas dan kamera yang Sungmin tinggalkan di atas meja. Gadis ini melirik sekilas perlahan mengambil benda-benda miliknya itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri bersiap meraih ganggang pintu saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

'_Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini. Kenapa dia memelukku? Apa maksudnya?' _.

Sungmin tidak bergeming sedikitpun ia membeku dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya jadi otaknya perlu waktu untuk memprosesnya.

"Aku tidak suka nona Lee menangis"

"Aku suka Lee Sungmin yang tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya"

"Aku suka Lee Sungmin yang sedang malu pipinya akan merona merah"

"Aku suka Lee Sungmin yang mengikuti dan memfotoku diam-diam"

"Dan yang paling aku suka…." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sungmin "Lee Sungmin yang mencintaiku" berbisik dengan nada menggodanya.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu bukan cinta" Bantah Sungmin, sedikit jual mahal bolehkan?

"Itu Cinta"

"Sok tau"

"Aku bisa lihat dari tatapan mu"

'_karena seseorang mengungkapkan cinta dengan matanya, begitu juga dirimu Lee Sungmin'_

"Sejak awal perasaanmu sudah jelas! Tertulis di wajahmu" Jari telunjuknya tepat menunjuk wajah Sungmin yang tengah memerah. "Seolah-olah tertulis Lee Sungmin hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, aku benarkan? " Kali ia mengacak surai hitam Sungmin disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

"Jadi sebaiknya mengakulah"

Bukannya menjawab tapi Sungmin lebih memilih membalas pelukan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Sekarang Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin". Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini menangkup pipi sang kekasih yang dihiasi semburat merah muda itu.

CHUP…

Memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir pinkish Sungmin.

"Ayo pulang!"

.

.

"Ayo turunkan aku tidak enak dilihat orang"

"Masa bodoh dengan orang lain" Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin untuk menurunkannya.

"Aku berat nanti punggungmu sakit"

"Benar kau berat sekali…aduh punggungku" Kyuhyun memasang wajah pura-pura kesakitannya sambil tetap menggendong Sungmin dipunggungnya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa ngotot minta menggendongku"

"Lebih baik punggungku yang sakit dari pada kekasihku tiba-tiba pingsan. Kau menabrak pintu cukup keras tadi bahkan keningmu sampai merah begitu". Sungmin tersenyum sungguh tidak menyangka ia bisa menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Lelaki ini perhatian sekali.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm"

"Apa arti Hyukie bagimu? Aku kira kau menyukainya"

"Bodoh…aku hanya bilang ia lucu bukan menyukainya"

"Dia sangat hyper aktif aku terpaksa meladeninya. Dia suka bercerita masalah cintanya pada Donghae bahkan seenaknya ia memaksaku membuat obat agar Donghae mencintainya. Anak itu sungguh aneh, dia kira klub science klub penyihir!? ".

Kembali Sungmin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Saat ini laki-laki ini terlihat apa adanya tidak seperti yang selalu dielu-elukan para fansnya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan mata seperti itu Minnie"

"Hah…" Sekali lagi ia tertangkap basah "Mataku kenapa?"

"Seperti minta kucium saja. Sabar sayang ini masih di tempat umum kita akan melakukannya di tempat sepi nanti"

"Hilangkan pikiran mesum itu, aku tidak seperti itu". Sungmin heran dengan Kyuhyun, selain pintar menggoda ia ternyata juga pervert.

"Kita sudah sampai sekarang turunlah tuan putri".

"Ini rumahku…" Gadis ini terkejut saat dirinya sekarang tengah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia terlalu asik berbicara dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar lelaki ini menggendongnya sampai ke rumahnya.

"Dari mana kau tau…?"

"Itu rahasia, ku sarankan lain kali jangan terlalu sibuk memfotoku perhatikan sekeliling, ada orang tampan yang selalu memperhatikanmu"

"Siapa?"

CHUP….

_Jawabannya tidak perlu dengan kata-kata kan?, aku rasa ciuman Kyuhyun mampu menjawabnya._

.

.

END

Hai chingudeul saya kembali bawa part 2-nya adakah yang masih menunggu?hehehe. maaf jika endingnya gaje tidak seperti yang diharapkan 'V'.

As always saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca n ngereview. Terima kasih juga atas saran dan kritikan yang telah diberikan jeongmal gomawo. Baca review chingudeul sekalian bagai energi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic yang tidak seberapa ini…..*bow n kisseu

See u guys in my next fanfic ^_^


End file.
